


Roses

by Pidgeon_x



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Fluff, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_x/pseuds/Pidgeon_x
Summary: Keith Kogane is a graphic designer who spent most of his life doing that. As time passed, he realized he was lonely. That's when he met Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

I used to plant roses as a child, but the animals always ate them. I kept digging them deeper underground to protect them, but they still died. No matter what I tried, they died. I buried the roses in a grave and they thrived. They were bigger and more beautiful then before dispite my tireless efforts. I needed to learn when to give them a break before I further damaged the plants.  
Years passed, decades even, I'm not the boy I used to be. I've found a career in art, specifically graphic design and my career has been booming. I've made food labels, designed company logos, and made enough on the most basic forms of graphic art. It was my life devotion and it's my fire. I couldn't imagine doing anything else. Just art gets tireless and boring, I'm lonely. I craved attention whether it was a friend or more then that, so I started Tinder.  
Most of the people I met were clearly interested in me, but were too stereotypical. Looking for love online felt like I was playing a dating game where all the response were in a pop down menu. I knew what to say and that bugged me endlessly. The girls varied but their responses remained plus or minus a couple words. It annoyed me.  
I doubted my sexuality for the longest times. Why didn't I like these girls? I didn't have time to explore sexuality during highschool due to my utter fascination with technology. I spent my free time creating art and selling it prior to the start of my career. I graduated high school without the need of college. I'd already made enough to live on my own as it was, why should that change? I decided to try out guys, there was no harm in attempting it. Worst case, I'd make a friend.  
First person I met was a man named Lance. He was beautiful, from his sapphire eyes to his deep tan, just a look and I fell for him. Unfortunately, he began speaking and ruined his aura with memes and other forms of torture. I didn't mind him, which meant a lot. I couldn't remember the last time I'd care about someone. With my dad who knows where and my mother dead, I had no one. But Lance? He was important and I just met him. All I got from this experience is that I'm definitely gay.  
"So Keith, you're 26?" Even his smile was dreamy, his every word felt special. "You there?"  
"Uh yeah, turning 27 soon."  
"I'm already 27, I'm older then you." He flashed a smirk before immediately beginning to brag how he was older then me.  
"So you're into younger men?" I grinned back and his face flushed.  
"I- I guess. If you're younger, I definitely am." Lance stuttered, his change in confidence was amusing. I wanted to make him completely pink, he was adorable when he blushed.  
"Doesn't that mean I like older men?" I inched my hand close to Lance's before resting my fingers gently against his.  
"Aren't I older?" His confidence increased with the contact and I found myself pink instead. He interlaced my fingers with his with the sweetest smile resting on his face. It was infectious and we just sat there, grinning like idiots.  
"I want to meet you again." He was taken back but his expression faded to a soft smile.  
"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V fluffy

Lance: I should've asked this before  
Keith: What?  
Lance: Can I have your number? Whenever I'm texting you, the other guys can see I'm online and they question why I don't text them.  
Keith: You didn't have to explain, I would've given it to you.  
Lance: Oh  
Keith: (555)-555-5555  
Lance: Alright wait a sec

Lance: It's Lance McClain  
Keith: More like Lance McLame  
Lance: There's the Keith I know and love  
Keith: Aw babe <3  
Lance: You actually made me blush how dare you  
Keith: You too. You said love  
Lance: Oh my god I didn't even notice  
Lance: I love you, Keith

I could feel my face burn up. I feel humiliated for being so embarrassed by the simple 'I love you'. I used to toss around the phrase to shut women up, but this? It was enough to make me satisfied for years.

Keith: I love you too  
Lance: I got worried, you took a bit to respond.  
Keith: One date and you already have me saying that I love you.  
Lance: I know, I have that affect :^)  
Keith: When can we meet up again?  
Lance: Look at you, we haven't been home for an hour and you're already asking for a second date  
Keith: What can I say? You have that effect  
Lance: Damn I love you  
Lance: You're not fair

He's adorable, but we're adults. No matter how much I wanted to waste my day talking to him, I couldn't. I had a request to update a logo and then I had the long winding project that was due in a week. I didn't have the time. Even though I told myself not to, I caught myself checking my phone every other second.  
I waited for his response while using the mouse in the other hand and eventually just resorted to keeping my phone open. It felt like forever since I talked to him. I felt an incredible urge to see him again, I wanted it so bad. I couldn't concentrate and my work was terrible. My eyes were locked to my inbox with hope that he'd respond. It took him 6 hours.

Lance: Hey  
Keith: Hey  
Lance: Wow that was quick  
Keith: I mean, I'm self employed  
Lance: True  
Lance: Um hey  
Lance: Would you mind  
Lance: If we  
Lance: Talked on the phone?  
Keith: Sure  
Lance: It's just bc you're busy and maybe it'd be easier idk  
Lance: Really?  
Lance: Okay wait a sec.  
Lance: Wait are you fine now?  
Keith: I'm just working on some projects.  
Lance: Oh my god, idk what that means  
Keith: Yes  
Keith: I'm fine now  
Lance: Calling

"Dweeb"  
He began cackling on the phone. "I can say the same to you, mullet."  
"Harsh."  
There was a pause before Lance commented "I blew you a kiss but I just realized you couldn't see it."  
"Aren't you smart."  
"Wow, love you too."  
"I know you do."  
I could actually concentrate on working while talking to him. During the call, I finished the logo and finished a huge chunk of the project. I'm still completely behind from this delay, but he made it easier.  
"I want to see you."  
"Then come."  
"Really?" I didn't have to see him to imagine his face lighting up.  
"44 Terrence Road."  
"You sure you want me?"  
"Definitely."  
"I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
"See you soon."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I just told him my address, my address. The number one rule of online dating is not to bring them to your house at beginning dates and I broke it. Either way, Lance was coming and my room was a mess.  
We were probably just going to watch a movie or maybe just talk, but I'd rather have it tidy. The rest of the rooms weren't a problem. Sure, I had dishes in the sink and things out of place, but it wasn't like I had clothes on the floor. I scooped it up in my arms before throwing it in the washing machine.  
I heard my phone start ringing again and I immediately picked it up.  
"I think I have the right house, can you come out?" I felt my heart racing as I touched the for handle. I slowly opened it, but he wasn't there.  
"Where are you?"  
"Oh crap, I think I see you. No no, not to your left, forward. Why did you turn around? Forward. Yup hi." I saw his arm wave to me.  
"Just get over here, stupid."  
"Alright, give me a sec." I watched as he walked to my house. It was hilarious when he looked both ways for traffic although I don't know why. "Sup."  
"How did you get the wrong house?"  
"Good question." He smiled before handing me a small bouquet of roses. "For you, dude."  
"Romantic." I grab the roses from his hands before placing a short peck on top of his cheek. I beckoned him inside while I prepared the roses for a vase. His face was completely red.  
"Why is your house so big?"  
"I could say the same about your ego."  
"Wow, harsh."  
"This time I could see the kiss and you didn't do it."  
"Oh? You missed the kiss?"  
"Definitely." He walked up to me slowly before placing a short peck onto my cheek. We watched each other's faces turn a dark crimson then slowly turned hysterical with laughter.  
"You're bright red, you did the same to me minutes ago."  
"Are you saying you're copying me?"  
"Not on purpose, but in a sense."  
I pulled Lance in by his chin with a soft kiss. "Copy that."  
His face was even brighter. "Your wish is my command."  
It was warm and fuzzy. I felt like I was bundled in hundreds of blankets, it was like a dream. Two turned to three, three turned to four, and four turned to four more. I couldn't stop myself and before I knew it, I was sitting on his lap kissing him.  
"Do you want to do something?"  
"Oh crap, yeah. I meant to come here to talk to you and then I just lost control."  
"Same actually." He started grinning uncontrollably. "Want a beer?"  
"You sure? It's late and I don't have cash on me."  
"I have a spare bedroom and money with me."  
"I couldn't."  
"I couldn't get a good apartment with one bedroom. It's collecting dust either way and also you got me roses. Roses are expensive."  
"I wanted to get you more but I don't have any money right now."  
"Do you go paycheck to paycheck?"  
"Sometimes."  
"Dude, just live with me." His face flushed. "I meant in my spare bedroom, but I mean we could." That didn't help his poor face.  
"I would, but we've barely known each other for a day."  
"Then we eat dinner at my place?"  
"You just want to spend time with me, don't you?" He smirked.  
"I do, I love you."  
"I know, sweetheart." Lance wrapped his arms around me in a warm embrace. He was just so warm, I loved it. Lance lowered his head for a kiss before pausing. "What are we?"  
"Whatever you want us to be. I love you either way."  
"Then I want to be your boyfriend." He pulled me close for a short sweet kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up drinking anyway. Not enough to get drunk, but just enough. I had two and he had three. He can surprisingly handle his alcohol.  
"I think I can drive home." Lance commented while I tangled my arms around his.  
"You've had three. I don't care how well you handle it, you're not going home tonight."  
He laughed before slightly raising his eyebrow. "Kinky."  
"Just don't go."  
"You have me convinced." He kissed me gently.  
"It's getting late, I'm going to take a shower. I think I have something that would fit you. I'll be back."  
I scavenged my drawers for something big enough for him. I found an old shirt that was huge on me, so I grabbed it for him along with some pants he could adjust the size. I threw them at him.  
"That was quick."  
"Well now I'll be gone for fifteen minutes. Make yourself at home, eat something, play video games, whatever you want."  
It was weird leaving him alone, but I needed a shower and he needed to get changed anyway. We barely knew each other, but I trusted him. I'm the worst at online dating. He could easily rob me, leave me with nothing but myself, he could ruin me. But I strangely trusted him, I guess love does that to you.  
"What did you do?"  
"You weren't gone long, I just got changed and picked out a movie. You have The Bee Movie? And Shrek too? You're such a meme."  
"Says the one who was trying to impress me with bottle flipping and messed up a million times."  
"I still did it" Lance planted a quick kiss on my cheek. "And it was fifteen times, not that I counted."  
"You dweeb." I put my hand softly on Lance's cheek. He was beautiful, I wanted to kiss him a thousand more times.  
"Definitely." He kissed me and I felt a smile form on my face.  
"That made no sense, Lance."  
"I know, I just wanted to kiss you."  
"You're such a dork."  
"Definitely is kind of our thing."  
"Oh really?" I kissed his cheek softly.  
"I think so, we say it then kiss."  
"Just kiss me."  
He obeyed me and we kissed. He broke the kiss to begin playing a movie, but I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't pay attention. My eyes were hooked on his presence and I couldn't look away. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned against him. Finally, I noticed we were watching Night of the Lepus. That movie was so bad, I found it on sale for three dollars.  
It was strangely silent, I usually cackled at the ketchup blood or the cheesy mannequins, but I just stayed with a smile on my face. His warmth was overwhelming as I felt my eyelids feel heavier and heavier.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my bed the next day, I sluggishly moved to the kitchen forgetting Lance's existence. It felt so ordinary, like yesterday and the day before was a dream, a long and connected dream.  
Just that night I dreamt of roses being crush under my foot, I wanted to ruin them. I wanted to feel the piercing pain of the thorns within my foot, it was strange. I pulled my foot up and I saw Lance dying under me. It was just a dream.  
"Good morning, beautiful"  
I flinched. "I forgot you were here."  
"Harsh." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my cheek.  
"Let me make you breakfast."  
"What? You don't have to."  
"Too bad. I have eggs, bacon, and toast if you'd like it."  
"That sounds heavenly." He kissed my cheek again before letting go of my body. "Why are you so amazing?"  
"That's a weird question to ask." I began cooking for him. I could only make simplistic foods, if I tried to make anything with multiple ingredients, it would most likely explode. I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was looking at the movies again. "Making fun of my movie selections again?"  
"Definitely."  
I paused a minute. "Where's my kiss"  
"Oh geez, you're right. Pucker up." He gave me a quick peck. "Love you."  
"Love you too. Wait, grab me another plate. It's the cabinet by the fridge, any is fine."  
"What about the heart ones?" Lance smirked.  
"Oh my god, those were the only plates I could find after I broke a ton."  
"So you bought them around Valentine's day."  
"Yeah sure."  
"Lies, at least I know your poker face now." He kissed my cheek.  
"Just give me the plate."  
"Aw sulky. You don't have to explain yourself, heart plates are adorable. I just found it cute you, of all people, has them."  
"Do you want breakfast?"  
"Hey, Keith. I plate you, because the plate is in a heart shape."  
"Oh my god. Just give me the plate before it burns."  
"Oh shit, you're right." He finally gave me the plate and I put the food on it.  
"Took you long enough."  
"I thought you were mad."  
"Not really, I would've been if the food burned."  
"Sorry."  
We ate in the strange silence. Neither of us said a word, I didn't know what to say. It was kind of like our first fight, but it was over something stupid. I wasn't mad, I don't think I could ever be mad at him. Why was it so silent? I tried to start talking, but I couldn't think of anything.  
"I have to go to work soon." He stared at the ground. It was so awkward, but I planted a kiss onto his cheek regardless.  
"Be back for dinner?"  
"Really?" He stood straight up with a big smile on his face.  
"I'm bad at cooking, we'll have to go to a café."  
"I know the best café and I bet Hunk would die if he knew I brought my boyfriend."  
"Hunk?"  
"Oh he's my best friend, he's really good at cooking. He's basically Gordon Ramsey in the kitchen, in a good way and bad way."  
"Then let's meet there."  
He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "No, I want it to be a surprise."


End file.
